Teddy Bear on Crack
by KatieKatBar
Summary: When Alec was three he received a teddy bear for his birth day. This is like a diary of the teddy bear.
1. Day 1

Teddy Bear on Crack

Day 1

I had been sitting in this box for weeks; it was plain, brown and smelled like new shoes. I'm a teddy bear; I have chocolate brown color fur and I have beady, black, eyes. I'm pretty old fashion compared to my other friends who have silky, fuzzy fur. My career is as the loving toy of a child and I was waiting to be given to. I was to be given as a present and he would open the box and hug me. I could hear the birthday party going on. The birthday boy was named Alec. His friends and family were signing happy birthday, he had just turned three. I listened to the parents picking up presents and one by one he opened them and I waited patiently for my turn. I knew that soon, my big moment would come.

Finally it was my turn. I could feel the box being lifted and brought over to Alec. I could hear the child ripping the wrapping paper off the box and then I saw the light and Alec. Alec had very dark hair, it looked almost black. He had vibrant, blue, eyes. He put his hand around my waist and lifted me out of the box and smiled. I braced myself to be squeezed, hugged, and embraced, but it didn't happen.

"Thank you so much Isabelle it's perfect!" He examined me.

"Your welcome! When I herd that you wanted a stuffed toy I figured that I should get it for you." She smiled sweetly. I wish that she would have been the child to accept me, but no, it had to be this unloving child. Isabelle would have caressed me in her arms and played with me.

"What are you going to name him?" Isabelle asked. Obviously she was interested in me. Alec paused to think, he hadn't planed on giving me a name. _**I hope he names me something like Mr. Cudlebuns or Brownie. I know, maybe Truffles!**_

"I know! I'll name him "The Evil Grizzles"!" _**WHAT!! I'm not evil! I'm nice, fluffy, and cuddly! Not evil!**_ Isabelle grimaced in disgust.

"That's mean! He's a teddy bear! Teddy bears are nice, fluffy, and cuddly, not evil!" She crossed her arms over her chest. I liked Isabelle, she understood me.

"Now dear, Alec can name him what ever he wants." Alec's mother said.

"It's not a "he"; it's a "her"." Alec said. _**WHAT! I'm a guy thank you very much!**_

"He looks like a guy to me." Isabelle objected.

"No, she's not." Alec shouted back. They started bickering and fighting.

"Stop this right now!" Alec's mom yelled.

"The teddy bear's a "her" and her name's The Evil Grizzles and that's that!" Isabelle grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest and Alec grinned with content.

He picked me up and brought me to his room. When we got there he sat on his bed, still holding on to me. He looked at me and grinned.

"We are going to have a great time Evil Grizzles." What was that I saw in his eyes? What ever it was, it gave me the chills. I started regretting coming in this business…


	2. Day 2

Day 2

*sigh* I had a horrible night, I was board. Usually the kids talk, move, murmur or do something in there sleep to keep you entertained or there's a parent watching a movie but not in this cases! Alec did absolutely nothing, he didn't even twitch! I got so board that I was going to count something on the sealing but when I looked up I realised it was plain and white. No dots, no squares, nothing.

It was about eight o'clock when Alec woke up. _**This kid even sleeps late!**_ Long before that I could hear Jocelyn getting up to get some coffee, Isabelle getting up and waking up her father and the mailman passing by. Of course, me being a teddy bear and all, could not move to join the joyful family so I sat there, counting how many objects there were in the room. I stopped counting a 26. Not because I couldn't count any more (I can count for days), no, there were only 26 items in the room including his clothes! His walls are plain and black, he has no rug, and he has a bed, a closet with five pairs of pants and eight shirts, a lamp, and eight books.

When Alec finally woke up I was so excited! He got up, dressed, and he past right by me… If a teddy bear had bad language in there vocabulary I would have said every single one I knew, but I knew none. Luckily Isabelle passed by and noticed me. I could swear I was starting to collect dust! "Alec, aren't you going to play with The Evil Grizzles!" She shouted to her brother. _**Thank you Isabelle!**_ Alec walked over to me and picked me up. "Thank you Isabelle for reminding me." "You're welcome!" She said as she walked away. Did I just hear a bit of sarcasm in his voice? Either way, he brought me outside of the room and placed me on the table. I was hungry! I know teddy bears aren't supposed to eat but we get full by people pretending to feed us. I was ready to be fed some cereal but again it didn't happen.

"Aren't you going to feed Grizzles?" Isabelle asked. "His name is The Evil Grizzles, not just plain Grizzles." He replied. "And no, I will not feed him." _**What!**_ "Why not!" Isabelle seamed upset. "Because, toys don't eat." Alec replied. "Yes they do! They need imaginary food! I bet that Grizzles, I mean The Evil Grizzles, is very hungry. Aren't you?" _**Yes! I'm starving! I was stuck in a box for three weeks without food and your brother won't feed me!**_ She took a spoon and pretended to feed me cereal. _**Thank you!**_ "Stop that!" Alec said after I had gulped down four spoonfuls. "He doesn't need to eat!" He picked me up and we left the kitchen.

It was close to lunch time. It was warm outside and Alec and I went to play outside. In his back yard he had a sand box. He got a small, plastic shovel and dug a hole. It became very big, compared to me, and I had a funny feeling that something bad was going to happen to me. He was satisfied by the hole when it was as deep as it could get (almost six feet deep) and it was big enough to stick four of me, one next to the other. He went inside the house and came back with different clothes, all black, and a bible. He also had a box and of which he placed me inside and put the top on it. I could feel the box being dropped carefully into the hole and I could hear him praying,

"Today we are here to honour The Evil Grizzles. He died in an unfortunate accident in which he encountered a highly dangerous demon and he could not defeat it. We are here to honour his bravery. Alec Lightwood is here to give a speech." There was a pause as he got ready to change characters.

"He was a great friend of mine. Although he never talked much I always knew what he wanted to say…" _**If you knew what I wanted you would get me out of this box! **_He continued.

"He was brave and a great friend. He's with the angel now." He paused.

"Amen." With that I herd him walk away, leaving me to die in this hole only to be eaten by bugs and peed on by passing cats.

Time passed painfully and I waited for someone to notice me. It seemed like days had passed and I was starving. I wish I could have screamed for help but my lips were sowed shut and couldn't even whisper. I could hear someone digging for up but they never got deep enough to find me. I started counting the time, 10,640… 10,641… 10,642… 10,643… Over one day had passed for sure. 10,650… 10,651… 10,652… I was bored and it wouldn't surprise to me if I died of boredom before hunger. 10,661… 10,662… 10,663… Suddenly I herd someone start digging.

"How deep is this sand-box?" It was Isabelle and she might find me! I stopped counting. _**Darn it!**_ She finally started digging and finally she found me, poking me hard with the shovel she held in her hand. "Huh?" She tugged on my leg and pulled me out. I could breath! Actually, no, teddy bears don't breath. "Mr Grizzles! Why are you here? Did you sink in the sand pit?" She dusted me off. "Lets give you a nice warm bath…" Thank god for Isabelle.


End file.
